bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aníbal Huerta
Aníbal Huerta (アンバル フアータ, Anbaru Huaata) is an Arrancar assigned the number Primera (1st) Espada and associated with the Nueva Espada under the command of Los Pecadores. He is also one of four Espada that bare a Stigma, primarily the mark of Pride, and serves under Pecador, Leo Grande. Because of his rank, Aníbal is also considered the defacto leader of the Nueva Espada, though because of everyone's clashing personalities and his own reserved nature, he mainly allows them to do as they please. Aníbal is also the son of the Los Pecador, Leo Grande, gaining an enormous level of power from his bloodline, and is the brother of 5th Espada, Violeta Riano. His spritual pressure is so great that his readings are closer to the same levels of Los Pecadores, making him the most powerful Arrancar currently existing in this timeline. With his status as close to that of Pecador, he's been jokingly referenced as the sin of "Sloth", though it has never been officially adopted. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Unlike his father and sister, Aníbal has less vibrant colors for his eyes and hair and simply appears with dark grey eyes and long jet black hair swept back past his shoulders, while shorter strands come down the sides, framing his angular face. His skin is also rather light colored, almost appearing grey, and he's known to have slightly sharper canines and premolars, giving him a slightly feral appearance. He has a black eye patch covering his right eye and the remnants of his mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw with the middle section missing where the chin would be located and is positioned around his neck like an incomplete collar. In terms of outfit, one quick glance and Aníbal appears very similar to Coyote Stark's Resurrección form, though with slight variations. He wears a variation of a double breasted jacket with silver buttons running down his right side, and comes down past his waist. Instead of the traditional white hakama that Arrancar wear, Aníbal wears white trousers over black shoes. Over his uniform, he wears a long white jacket with black fur-lining that comes down to his knees. Completing the outfit is a pair of white gloves and Aníbal typically carries his sword in his hand instead of tucked into a sash. His hollow hole is located on his sternum, and the location of his tattoo number (1) is located on the center of his back directly above his hollow hole. Personality While Leo is a man of great pride and arrogance, and Violeta is wild and violent, Aníbal Huerta is a man of few words, rarely addressing the rest of the Arrancar, and generally keeping to himself, remaining silent during meetings and standing off to the side in a room. When he does speak, its usually one word answers or short sentences and maintains a somber look on his face. Despite his ranking, Aníbal appears quite lazy and lethargic, seemingly tired at all times. When he walks, he's slightly slouched with his head lowered and his hands in his pockets. Because of his quite nature, its difficult to ascertain what Aníbal is thinking and rarely expresses any forms of emotions. Even among his Espada, he's perceived as apathetic to their motives or goals and leaves them be to do as they like so long as they do not interfere with Los Pecadores. His relationship with his fellow Espada is the defacto leader through name only as he shows very little desire to actually lead. While the other Espada fight amongst themselves, there seems to be a certain level of unspoken respect for Aníbal, though this could be nothing more than fear of his strength or association with Los Pecadores. In regards to his family, this is more complex. Leo Grande considers Aníbal an exceptional Arrancar and prides himself in Aníbal's creation. As such, Leo often focuses on Aníbal and his progress as the leader of Nueva Espada. Because of this, there is a rift between Aníbal and his sister, Violeta, who considers herself neglected by her father in favor of Aníbal. While Violeta takes this rift to heart, Aníbal seems unmoved by it and for the most part, doesn't even seem to recognize such problems. Instead, he simply lets his sister vent her frustrations and leaves her be. Despite his quiet nature, he's the Espada's top enforcer and most powerful member, possessing formidable power and skills that makes him nearly unmatched. He is not particularly a violent individual, showing any sort of temper or frustrations, and will only fight when provoked or ordered to do so. During this time, he maintains a eerily quite and calm disposition, not reacting to injuries or attacks and continuously pressing his opponents without mercy. Unlike his father and sister, he seems less battle hungry, even going so far as to intimidate people with his presence and giving them a chance to flee before engaging in any form of combat. He doesn't find any sport in killing his foes, especially those clearly weaker than himself, but he duties often clash with his personality and must fulfill the will of his father. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: 'Just like his father, Aníbal is one of the most powerful combatants within the organization and his ranking as the Primera Espada is undisputed. While appearing non-confrontational because of his personality, Aníbal is still the Nueva Espada's top enforcer, particularly deadly with a blade, and carries out Leo Grande's will with complete obedience. Combined with his enormous physical potential, he can quickly dispatch his enemies before they even have a chance to react. His father takes great pride in his ability to fight and views Aníbal as a fellow Pecador because of his overall power. Initially hesitant about drawing his sword, once unsheathed there are very little opponents existing that could match Aníbal in skill. His style of fighting is considered precise and deliberate, with every single action having an intended purpose without wasted motions. He does not employ any flashy movements as some of the other flashier Espada. Instead, he prefers to unleash focused attacks with equal speed and strength, utilizing thrusting techniques and controlled swings to minimize creating potential openings for his opponents to exploit. In fact, Aníbal has been regarded as having a near perfect offense and defense given the level of skill and speed he possesses. His typical routine is throw a few short attacks to measure an opponent's skill, testing their reflexes and judgement before engaging in full combat. He also has a calm demeanor during battle, sometimes rather frightening, and attacks without emotion. This makes it difficult to gauge what he is thinking or anticipate what attack he will using. He's perfectly adept in fighting both one-handed or two-handed, and his technique is the most refined out of all the Espada. While he appears quiet and rather aloof, none have yet to openly challenge him in combat and have stayed out of his way. If he were to appear on the battlefield, it is because Leo Grande wishes for the battle to be over as quickly. If he were to appear next to an Espada, it may mean the end of that member from the organization. *'Cortar (虚剣スタイル • 切断 (コーター), Kota; Spanish for "Sever", Japanese for "Hollow Sword Style: Severing") To further illustrate his refined sword fighting, Aníbal is the only Espada who seemingly possesses sword techniques that he employs with his fighting. Holding his sword still sheathed, Aníbal will draw the blade in a similar manner to Iaijutsu with incredible speed and deliver a powerful horizontal strike that can easily cut down sturdy opponents, often separating the two halves in a single clean swipe. Combined with his incredible reflexes, Aníbal typically uses this technique during an enemy's attack, striking them down during the movement. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''When sealed, Aníbal's preferred fighting style is with his sword, though he still possesses great ability in hand-to-hand combat. Most of his attacks are power-focused, using his strength to deliver devastating attacks, primarily using his fists to deal the damage. His skill is enough to fend off attacks with a single hand, but facing more seasoned opponents require some effort. As the Primera Espada, anything under a captain level opponent would be completely unable to fight against Aníbal, let alone win in direct combat. When fighting with his fists, he adopts a stance similar to a boxer, though remains completely stationary instead of the constant moving associated with that art. He can launch quick attacks with exceptional power, often catching his opponents offguard due to the sheer power behind it. While still proficient in his sealed state, once Aníbal activates his Resurrección his fighting style switches to a much more aggressive and vicious one. Now, he uses his entire body as a weapon, combining speed, strength and agility to completely overwhelm his targets. He does not give his opponents any room to maneuver, nor a chance to counterattack, and regularly drives them to the ground with each attack. While his punches still remain particularly lethal, he can use his kicks in a similar fashion, sending bone breaking force to launch opponents into the air. He appears quite ruthless, as well, sometimes dropping on a downed opponent to ensure they remain there. Aníbal's fighting style is more animalistic during his released state, becoming more agile and using his speed to overtake an opponent. '''Sonído Master: While his sister, Violeta, claims to be the fastest Espada, it can be contested by Aníbal's own speed. His skill in Sonído is so great that it runs parallels with a Pecador's Perlabor, appearing nearly instantaneously from one place to another without making a sound. This level of speed can often be confused as a form of teleportation but its simply the fact that Aníbal can traverse huge distances with minimal steps. His speed is enough to instantly appear with his blade drawn and held up to the neck of a lieutenant-level Shinigami without them being aware of it. He can easily fight and fend off attacks from multiple opponents, and match speeds of talented users of Shunpo. This means matching captains of the Gotei 13 in both speed and technique. Combined with his fighting ability, he can use his Sonído to appear in all directions, confusing his targets and attacking from multiple angles. His Sonído also grants him heightened reflexes, able to fend off any attack, regardless of range or proximity to him. Even when an attack is mere inches from his face, he can seemingly disappear with ease and already be in motion to strike down a target. Enhanced Hierro: As the Primera Espada, Aníbal possesses extraordinary skill in all techniques related to Arrancar. This includes Hierro. With his tremendous levels of spiritual pressure, he can shape that power to harden his skin, creating a steel-like effect that can easily deflect bladed attacks without leaving any visible signs of injury. While many Arrancar are capable of this effect, Aníbal does so at an even greater level. This allows him to survive powerful attacks unscathed, as well as absorb impact of such blows much more efficiently. Even if struck with sufficient force to send him through objects, Aníbal can lift himself from the rubble without sustaining any wounds in the process. If he does not wish to engage in lethal combat, he can use his Hierro to fight hand-to-hand or even grasp the sharp edges of a blade. Enhanced Physical Attributes: '''All of Aníbal's physical attributes have been registered as being above average, even for an Arrancar. Leo has noted that in terms of physical ability, Aníbal is the most balanced, possessing great levels in every area. His strength alone allows him to clash against powerful captain class individuals and still push them back. With his Hierro, he can stop a sword barehanded, even the attack were to come from an already strong opponent. A single swing of his sword can cleave a boulder clean in two or send opponents rocketing back if they attempt to block his attacks. His agility and reflexes allow him to battle defensively, maneuvering himself around an opponent's attacks without worry. This allows him to have greater defensive ability when combined with his speed. His actions appear effortless, moving fluidly when he attacks or defends, and is regarded as the Nueva Espada's deadliest member. '''Highly Perceptive Combatant: '''While appearing aloof and inattentive, Aníbal is fully aware of his surroundings, as well as the actions of those around him. Through simple observation, he is capable of discerning an opponent's strengths and weaknesses, their attack patterns and the nature of their abilities. Down to the subtle changes in their stances and the timing between attacks. This allows him to remain one step ahead of his opponents and choose the proper method of counterattack. With his incredible perception, he can anticipate his targets, making direct combat with him difficult. His skill in observation also allows him the ability to discern the motives of his opponents, as well as the relations between multiple individuals. He uses this information to manipulate his targets, positioning them in ways that are advantageous to him. Either sensing a wound taking effect or worry for their allies, Aníbal processes this almost instantly, and adjusts his strategies to benefit this new information. '''Cero: '''Similar to Stark, Aníbal can release the signature Cero associated with Arrancar, but his being much faster with less charge time. Also, Aníbal does not need to enter any sort of stance during the charge period, making his Ceros even deadlier. Typically, when he wishes to unleash his incredibly powerful Cero, rays of green energy swirl directly in front of his eyepatch and releases it as a beam of destructive force, many times stronger than an average hollow. Though mainly seen firing from his eye, Aníbal is able to unleash his Cero from any part of his body, such as his finger the middle of his chest. He can even fire it from the tip of his sword, energy swirling into an sphere before being released. His ability to release a Cero so quickly and effortlessly that he can be seen with his hands in his pockets during the process, further accentuating the ease of this technique. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: As the Primera Espada, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. Like the original four Espada during Aizen's reign, he is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside of Las Noches, as such a release could destroy the fortress. When releasing his power, it takes on the form of black flames with a green outline. His spiritual power is known to be very dense, instilling a sense of gloom to all those in proximity to it. Leo Grande, the top Pecador, considers his power to be on par with the other Pecadores. Stigma: Pride Invictus (無敵遮蔽征服者 (インビクツス), Inbikutusu; Spanish for "Invincible", Japanese for "Invincible Shielding Conqueror") When his father imprinted Aníbal with the Stigma of Pride, his Hierro was replaced with something far greater than what that Hollow skill could achieve. Typically, with Hierro, all the opponent has to do in order to overcome it is by "adapting" to its density with their own reiatsu. This is not the case with Aníbal. His Invictus has proven to be too difficult to overcome by this method alone. By using his enormous spiritual energy, he can trigger a small transformation where his skin changes into an indestructible material that can negate any form or attack and leave him completely unharmed. What makes this ability particularly deadly is that the change is completely unseen and his skin resembles just as it did in his normal state. When making the change between his Hierro to his Stigma, Aníbal remains completely stationary during the process, with a quick shine rippling up his body to signify the transformation. Bladed attacks scrape against the surface without leaving a single mark, blunt attacks shatter against him and he can survive direct impact from powerful Kidō spells. He also remains unaffected by changes to extreme temperatures, with only his clothing suffering any form of damage. Though difficult to cut through his Stigma, he can still be knocked back by attacks of sufficient force and rendered unconscious. The invulnerability is limited only to his outer layer, while his insides remain unaffected. Also, when using this Stigma, Aníbal loses some of his speed and cannot unleash any sort of energy attack, like the traditional Cero that Hollows possess. But because of his now extreme hardened skin, he can strike opponents with more devasting physical attacks and be granted the ultimate form of protection. Zanpakutō Jaguar (黒牙ジャガー王子 (ジャグアー), Jagua; Spanish for "Jaguar", Japanese for "Black Fanged Jaguar Prince") Aníbal's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized katana with a black handle and sheath, and possesses a silver rectangular crossguard with intersecting vertical and horizontal lines. *'Resurrección:' With the release of his Resurrección comes a monstrous amount of spiritual pressure that can be felt over great distances. Because of its ferocity and volume, he cannot release near the presence of the Nueva Espada or Los Pecadores, and only because of his code of honor does he warn his enemies of such dangers. When preparing to release his Resurrección, Aníbal holds his blade out in front of him with the blade pointing down diagonally. As with many other Espada, his spiritual pressure begins to rise and build up around, creating a green glow to appear over his body while the ground begins to swirl. As more of his energy builds and he readies his release, Aníbal will state its command, "Laugh" (笑う, Warau). From there, Aníbal is engulfed in green fire, quickly forming into a massive pyre that destroys his immediate surroundings. The release also produces such a strong wave of pressure that many must flee its vicinity to avoid being smothered by it. Even captain level individuals are incapable of remaining unaffected by its power. During this time, the green pyre will continue to rise, causing the sky to darken, affecting the surrounding area. In fact, Jaguar desaturates all color around Aníbal, giving the environment a similar look to Hueco Mundo. While the green pyre continues burning, Aníbal steps through to reveal his new form which have changed drastically to give him more animalistic features. His uniform has been burned off entirely and is replaced with jetblack fur covering everything from his waist down. His hands and arms are covered in a similar fur reaching up to his shoulders, ending in larger tuffs near his neck. His fingers grow claw-like extensions and his feet become paw-like, with puffs of white fur covering his ankles and wrists. Aníbal's skin has become pale white with his chest and abdomen exposed and more defined. His ears have become longer and more catlike, sticking out through his longer flowing hair. His face also becomes much more catlike, with his nose flatter and longer and black lines outlining its edges and going under his eyes. Also, during his release, Aníbal has regained his left eye, while both are a vibrant emerald green. Upon closer inspection, the green in his eyes seems to pulse like flames, indicating an intense level of power within him. **'Increased Spiritual Pressure: '''During his released state, Aníbal gains a dramatic increase to his spiritual pressure that makes him the most powerful member within the Nueva Espada without contest. In this state, his spiritual power is so great that it instantly begins to smother any within his immediate proximity to the point that weaker willed individuals will be knocked unconcious from the effect. Only exceptionally strong individuals are able to stand in his presence when released, and even among captains, he's able to visibly effect them with his spiritual power alone. Those who have witnessed his release have commented that his spiritual pressure changes in his new form, noting that the air becomes denser to the point that it feels as though they can swim through it. Also, the air is so thick and heavy that any within it feel as if they are being weighted down. It is because of the sheer amount of power he releases in this form that he's considered above that of an Espada, and can be ranked one of Los Pecadores. ***'Increased Hierro: His original Hierro was already considered impressive, even before his release, and with an increased spiritual pressure his Hierro has evolved to the point that when combining with his Stigma makes him nearly invulnerable to all harm. Only attacks of staggering power are able to inflict any injury to him. And even then, with his endurance, Aníbal can still shrug off the attacks without visible signs of distress or worry, while still carrying on with his own attacks. When bladed weapons strike against his skin, sparks are generated from the contact as if metal were scraping against metal. **'Immense Physical Attributes: '''Even though his physical abilities were already at levels far above most of the Arrancar, in his released state, this level is further increased to the point that he is unmatched by any other within the organization. His strength alone can release shockwaves that ripple through the air with enough force to pulverize rock. This allows him to strike with incredible force, inflicting tremendous damage and potentially killing his opponents from a single strike. His agility has increased to the point that he can perform complex acrobatic maneuvers without effort, able to avoid multiple attacks, even when coming from captain level opponents. His agility is much more animalistic, a trait share by many Arrancar with great agility, flipping through the air and striking from unorthodox positions to catch an opponent off guard. His durability and endurance have also received a tremendous boost that allows him to survive powerful attacks and still continue battling without signs of fatigue. Aníbal is considered the strongest Arrancar currently existing in all of Hueco Mundo, whose power was further augmented thanks to his father imparting a part of his spiritual energy. ***'Overwhelming Speed: His most notable attribute that increased with his release is his speed, that places him at a level that cannot be matched by any other Arrancar. Not even his sister, who claims to be the fastest Espada, can match his speed when hes released, placing him at a level far above any other. His speed is such that only his father is capable of overtaking him. When applying it in combat, he can use his speed and increased reflexes to evade any attack that comes at him, close the gap between him and an opponent, or strike down entire groups before they can react. Because he speed is so great, he's stated that he does not have full control of this aspect of his physical abilities. When he kicks off to attack an opponent, the ground beneath him explodes from the force and the path that he traces is usually destroyed in his wake. His main disadvantage of his speed is that he cannot make sudden sharp turns and must slow down considerably before changing directions. This means that he purposely uses only a portion of his true speed so that he can maintain control, especially in battle. When fighting, he prefers to use his speed in short controlled bursts to attack and defend with. **'Agonía '(爪苦痛を斬撃 (アゴナ), Agona; Spanish for "Agony", Japanese for "Slashing Claw Agony"): Aside from the tremendous increase in both physical and spiritual power, Aníbal gains two additional abilities that are equally as deadly. When he wishes, he can summon pale green energy to coat his left hand, while green electrical arcs crackle around his fingers. Aníbal will then lunge at his opponent with his fingers curled like claws to slash them with. When struck by this, Agonía causes excruciating pain to surge through his target's body due to the technique firing off every single pain receptor simultaneously in the body, rendering his opponent immobile. This attack is so powerful that even a glancing blow can cause tremendous pain, followed by momentary paralysis in that area of the body. Repeated strikes from this ability only further enhance the pain the target is experiencing until their body eventually gives in to the trauma and are left unconcious. **'Tormento' (爪苦痛胸裂ける (トーメント), Tomento; Spanish for "Torment", Japanese for "Rending Claw Torment"): While green flames coat his left hand, Aníbal summons black smokelike energy to coat his right hand. This hand has a different ability then Agonía and is used primarily as a long ranged attack. By swiping towards his target, Aníbal creates a massive veil of black energy that erupts upwards, heavily damaging anything in its path as it cuts through through the ground while approaching his targets. The energy will completely engulf everything in front of it, severely damaging it in the process, as well as rendering through his target and potentially kill his victims. The wave of black energy travels with incredible speed, making it a difficult attack to avoid as well as possessing devastating attack power, leaving behind deep grooves as it moves. Trivia *Aníbal's theme song is "Hey Man Nice Shot" by Filter. Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Nueva Espada Category:Primera Espada Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Hakuda Master Category:Sonido Master